Konoha High school
by Kaiina
Summary: Hinata tell herself that this year everything is going to change. Will she able to pull it off? And what's going to happen when her dream turns into a nightmare. Will her crush Naruto Uzumaki be able to rescue her? NaruXHina slight KibaXHina


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I really don't. *sigh***

**KHS**

Hinata sighed. She was walking down the street in the direction of her school. It was the first day of school, even though she had friends she wasn't looking forward to going to school again. She had enjoyed the vacation so much. She looked up at the sky. There were also good things about school. She hadn't seen her friend Sakura a lot since she got a new boyfriend. And she had promised herself this year was going to be different. She had a list of things she wanted to do this year. First on the list was going to a party. She had never been to one before because she was too scared but this year she would definitely go to one. She also wanted to make at least 2 new friends this year. And she wanted... she sighed. She had wanted Naruto Uzumaki to notice her for 8 years now. But he never did. He was the best friend of the number one hottie in Konoha high school, Sasuke Uchiha. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes that shined while he laughed. But all the girls were to busy to focus on Sasuke to notice him. Ino, Sakura and even TenTen at times had a crush on him. But this summer vacation Sakura was send to a summer camp and there she became really close with Sasuke. When she got back they were suddenly a couple. That was about a week ago. It wasn't long but Sakura was so happy. She wondered how Naruto thought about it. Everybody knew he was in love with Sakura. When ever he came to talk to her Hinata got away as quick as possible. She really didn't want to hear it. That's why Naruto had never met her. She was way to shy to talk to him on her own.

She sighed again. 'What else do I want to do this year? A boyfriend? No, that's near impossible. Prom? Maybe I can pull that off. Kiba is probably going to ask me.' She thought as she crossed the street. She was startled when she heard someone scream.

"Watch out!"

She turned her head. She could see a car coming right at her. It braked but she knew it was way to close. She froze and closed her eyes, she couldn't even scream as she waited for the car to hit. She felt an impact but not one she expected. She was lying on the sidewalk next to the road. Next to her was a blond boy with blue eyes and her heart fluttered.

"Are you okay? That was a close. You should really watch out when you cross over." He said grinning.

She couldn't believe it. Naruto Uzumaki had just saved her from a car crash. She felt so embarrassed. Why couldn't she just have been hit? Now that he finally noticed her. He would always remember her as the stupid girl that nearly killed him by not paying attention to where she was going.

"I-I'm s-so so-sorry. It-it's a-all my f-fault." She said, so quiet he almost couldn't hear her. She quickly got up and gathered her books. He noticed she was wearing the uniform of his school. She had long raven hair and white eyes that he found strangely familiar, her face was completely red. He stood up while she was still quietly apologizing. He wanted to say it was okay but she was already out of sight. He shrugged. 'Weird girl. But there's something familiar about her.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata arrived at school. She just wanted to go back in time and change what had happened. 'Now Naruto will never like me.' She said. 'Not that there was a chance to begin with. He likes girls like Sakura. I'm just to shy to talk to him. And she's prettier then me and more popular and she has better social skills and she's just... everything I'm not.' She sighed again but was suddenly surprised when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Oi Hinata." She looked up. Under the shade of a tree Shino and Kiba were looking at her. Kiba was waving at her to come to them. She never had been good with boys but Kiba and Shino were different. She had known them for more then 8 years and she could call them her best friends. She also had other friends like TenTen, Temari, Sakura, Ino and a lot of other people she knew but Kiba and Shino had always stayed her best and oldest friends.

"Hey, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." She said.

"Oi, Hinata it's been a long time." Kiba said cheerfully as the dog at his feet barked in agreement.

"Hello, Hinata-sama." Shino greeted.

A boy, obviously a freshman, gave Akamaru a weird look. "Hey, dogs aren't allowed here."

Kiba gave him the 'mind-your-own-business-look'. "He's my guide dog. I'm blind now fuck off!"

"You're not blind!" The boy responded.

Kiba gave him a glare. Everybody knew that Kiba wasn't blind but still Akamaru was allowed because he was Kiba's guide dog. The real reason was that the principal just didn't feel like arguing about it. "Listen kid you better get the hell out of my face before I..." He grabbed the boy with his collar and was about to pick him up when Hinata's soft voice interrupted.

"Kiba, it's okay. He probably didn't mean it like that."

He huffed but slowly he let go of the boy. "Fine, just stay out of my face!"

The boy quickly nodded and as quickly as his feet could carry him he ran away.

"Kiba," Shino said in his normal serious voice. "That was highly unnecessary. It's the first day of the year, calm yourself and stay out of trouble."

"Fine, fine I'll lay low today." The boy said as the first bell of the year rang. "Oi Hinata don't forget to have lunch with us so we can compare our classes."

* * *

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned around and saw Sakura, Ino and TenTen walking in her direction.

"Hey, Sakura, Ino, TenTen." Hinata said.

Sakura eyed her up and down and then gave her a disapproving look. "You should really show of your figure more Hinata. Boys will never notice you like this." She said.

Hinata simply nodded. But she knew that she wasn't going to. She would be to embarrassed.

Ino nodded in agreement. "Hinata are you going to sit with us with lunch? We haven't really gotten a chance to catch up yet."

"I'm sorry but I already promised Shino and Kiba to sit with them and nothing really interesting happened in the vacation."

"But Hinata I wanted to show my Sasuke-kun to you." She said pouting. "But then we'll see you later." She walked off with Ino and TenTen.

* * *

Lunch

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said when she dropped her plate next to him. Ino and TenTen came to sit next to her. Across the table Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were eating.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said cheerfully, receiving a glare from both Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know we're thinking about trying out for cheerleader this year." She said while Sasuke just nodded.

"What classes do you have Sasuke?"

They started to compare there classes and talk about random things that had happened in the vacation.

Suddenly Sakura got up. "See you later Sasuke I still have to say hi to a couple of people."

Naruto watched Sakura, Ino and TenTen get up and sit at a other table. He couldn't believe it. He recognized a couple of faces at the table but most importantly the girl he saw this morning. He knew he had seen her somewhere before, or that she reminded him of someone but he just couldn't place her. He got a bit curious so he asked Shikamaru. He might be a lazy bastard but he was very smart and he spend a lot of time with Ino so he knew the gossip.

"Hey Shikamaru, who's that girl Sakura's talking to?"

Shikamaru lazily looked up. "Oh that? That's Hinata Hyuuga. She's one of Sakura's friends."

"Why do I have the feeling I know her?"

"Well she doesn't really stand out so it can be that you met her but just don't remember her. She's really shy. She isn't stuck up like most rich kids and her cousin Neji."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "So that's how I know her. She's that stupid Neji's Niece. Do you know her?"

"Well we talked a couple of times during biology last year. She's really nice, friendly, caring you name it. She doesn't talk to a lot of people because she's shy but once you get to know her she's really sweet. She's also really smart and not as troublesome as other women who keep talking all day long."

Naruto nodded. "If she's one of Sakura's friends why don't I know her? I mean I know Ino and TenTen right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Well yeah, but she mostly hangs out with those guys. That's Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame they are her best friends since they were little kids. Ino told me that Kiba started chasing her last year but she just wanted to stay friends. I think that's the closest that she ever got to a boyfriend but who knows maybe they got together this summer. Like I said she's shy, doesn't really stand out and Kiba and Neji keep all the boys away from her."

Naruto wanted to say something but Sasuke interrupted him. "Don't even think about it Naruto. You better stay away from it Naruto before Neji or Kiba beats you to a bloody pulp."

"Hey I wasn't asking because of that! And like I would be afraid of Kiba! He's just a irritating bastard! And I'm definitely not afraid of Neji!"

* * *

Later that day Naruto asked Shikamaru to find out if Kiba and Hinata had gotten together in the vacation. He didn't really know why but he was really curious. First he didn't want to but after Naruto promised that he would cover for him the next time he fell asleep during classes he did anyway. Another reason was that he didn't want Naruto to bother him anymore. And if he did he would get some peace and quiet.

"Hey Hinata." Shikamaru said when he saw her standing outside.

"Oh h-hey S-Shikamaru." She said when she saw him coming her way.

"Hinata can I ask you something?"

"S-sure Shikamaru."

"I heard a rumor you and Kiba got together this summer is that true?"

There was a short silence and she looked down at her shoes. "N-No Kiba-kun is my best friend and I like him but just not in that way."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. "Oh I see. So you still have that crush on Naruto then."

She blushed and wanted to deny it but he cut her off. "Don't even try Hinata. It doesn't take a genius to know that your in love with Naruto. The only one to dense to realize is probably Naruto himself."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Maybe Naruto would leave him alone now. One noisy blond is enough. He couldn't handle Ino and Naruto. He later saw Naruto in biology.

"She said she doesn't like Kiba as more then a friend. Happy now?"

"What?! You make it sound like I like her! I don't even know her!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can you keep it down I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

Next day

Hinata was thinking about yesterday. After school she went to get a smoothie with Kiba and Shino in the mall. There she bumped into Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Temari. After Kiba and Shino left she went to catch up with them. Sakura couldn't stop talking about Sasuke and even the subject Naruto had come up. She had found out that they knew about it to. Maybe Shikamaru was right. Maybe everybody did know about it. Kiba and Shino had known since they were little. Sakura said that it was really obvious because she always stared at him during classes and because she always blushed when he walked by or when somebody talked about him.

She also had thought about Naruto pushing her out of the way of that car. The memory alone made her blush from embarrassing. How could she have been so stupid? She had talked about it on the phone with Kiba and maybe he was right maybe she should just give up on Naruto. It was never going to happen. She just had to give up with this silly crush. Naruto didn't even know her and even if he did. He only knew her as the clumsy girl that almost got hit by a car.

She decided that her childish crush stopped today. She was going to move on. She was going to get a boyfriend and be happy and marry and have kids. She didn't need him, she kept telling herself. She could have a happy life without him.

She walked in the school like a new person. She wasn't going to fawn over Naruto anymore. He was in the past. She was a new person now. This was the new Hinata. This Hinata wasn't shy, this Hinata didn't stutter, and this Hinata didn't have a crush on Naruto Uzumaki. 'Naruto who? I don't even know who your talking about.' She thought to herself.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! There you are!" A familiar voice yelled.

She gasped as the blond rushed by her. If she was a new person then why did her heart still flutter when he just walked by. She turned back to her locker. Why wasn't this working? Why did she still feel the same way? Why couldn't she stop? She didn't want these feelings anymore. She didn't want to be in love with a boy that she could never have. She wanted to move on. She kept telling herself that it was just a crush but then why hadn't it stopped in all those years. He was so nice, caring, friendly. He never gave up. He sometimes pulled pranks with his friends but he always did the right thing. She remembered that in there first year he bumped into her in the hallway and he helped her pick up her books. Of course he didn't remember. It was obsessive to remember a small thing like that. But maybe she was obsessed. She was always watching him. She always admired him. Always wondered what he was doing and how he was doing.

She sighed. 'Great now I'm not only in love... I mean have a crush on a boy who will never notice me. But now I'm obsessed with a boy who will never notice me.'

* * *


End file.
